Tonight
by ChamalloW
Summary: TRADUCTION de Havah Kinny. Prince Caspian version du film. Après le massacre dans le château des telmarins, Caspian retrouve Peter dehors. SLASH Peter/Caspian.


**Résumé :** Prince Caspian, version du film. Après le massacre dans le château des telmarins, Caspian retrouve Peter dehors.

**Couple : **Peter /Caspian

**Disclaimer :** Cette Fan fic n'est pas à moi, je suis juste la traductrice. L'auteur est **Havah Kinny**. Et Narnia n'est pas a moi non plus, c'est a l'auteur CS Lewis

**Note :** J'ai relu cette traduction avant de la publier et je suis super déçu par ma traduction… mais je n'arrive pas à l'arranger. Et je me suis promis de la publier alors je suis obligée de la publier ainsi… si vous voulez me corriger envoyer moi une rewiew et je ferai en sorte de l'améliorer ! Je me lance dans d'autres traductions plus facile p

Mais étant donné que l'année prochaine je déménage a New York, je m'améliorerais surement en anglais alors je pourrais publier des fan fictions vraiment bien traduite ;) D'ici la vous devrez vous contentez de ça !

…………………………………………………………

**Tonight**

**De Havah Kinny**

« -Que faites vous encore ici? » demanda Caspian qui avait quitté la forteresse pour trouver Peter assis dehors qui regardait fixement le ciel.

« -Comment pouvez vous pensez à dormir ? » Peter se leva et regarda, en colère, Caspian. « Il sont _mort_, Caspian ! Cela ne signifie donc rien pour vous ? »

« -Durant les guerres il y a des pertes humaines, Peter. Ils connaissaient les conséquences en se joignant à- »

« -SI VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS REVENU SUR LE PLAN, SI VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS ETE SUBMERGE PAR CETTE ENVIE DE VENGEANCE ALORS CE NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE !! »Peter poussa Caspian « VOUS VOUS BATTEZ POUR LE TRONE CAR IL VOUS REVIENT DE DROIT, MAIS CERTAINS D'ENTRE NOUS SE BATTENT POUR RETROUVER CE QU'ILS ONT PERDU A CAUSE DE VOUS ! » Peter poussa de nouveau Caspian qui, cette fois ci tomba par terre. « JE SUIS FOU DE VOUS AVOIR FAIT CONFIANCE ! »

« -Vous voulez des excuses ? C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » Demanda Caspian, toujours par terre.

« -NON ! LA SEULE CHOSE QUE VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE C'EST DE RESTER EN DEHORS DE TOUT CELA, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? LAISSEZ-MOI AVEC MON FRERE ET MES SŒURS ! »

« -Peter, je ne peux pas faire ça. » Caspian secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais c'est aussi mon peuple même si je n'y comprends rien. Mais si j'apprends comment faire, grâce a vous et à Edmund.

« - Caspian, la dernière fois que vous nous avez aidé, c'est-à-dire pas plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez agi seul et des centaines de vies ont été perdu, donc vous me pardonnez… ou pas … pour dire que je préfère que vous restiez en dehors de tout ça ! »

Le regard de Peter fixa Caspian.

« -Peter … »

« -Vous n'avez RIEN à ajouter ! Restez en dehors de nos affaires ! TOUT CE QUE VOUS FAITES CAUSE DES PROBLEMES ET-«

Les cris de Peter furent étouffés lorsque Caspian se déplaça vers lui, et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Peter s'élargirent au moment où Caspian appuyait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond ne fit rien jusqu'à ce que Caspian commence à s'éloigner. Alors il mit sa main à l'arrière du cou du brun et l'attira dans un baiser.

« -Oh god… qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire ?! » Peter se dégagea après seulement quelques secondes, essuyant sa bouche avec sa manche.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Dit Caspian en fuyant son regard. « Je suis désolé. »

« -Non… ne le sois pas… » Soupira Peter. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« -comment ça ? » demanda Caspian en le regardant curieusement.

« -Ce que nous avons fait… alors qu'il y a eu tant de mort et il reste tant de choses a faire… » Peter secoua la tête. « Nous devrions être entrain de préparer une attaque… et non pas laisser nos hormones prendre la relève. »

« -Nos quoi ? »

« Peut importe … rentre, tu as besoin de dormir, nous avons beaucoup de choses à accomplir demain. » dit Peter.

« -Et toi ? Tu as besoin de dormir autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

« -Non » Dit Peter en secouant la tête. « J'ai appris à faire sans. Quand tu es au lit, sans dormir, pensant à un monde qui peut n'avoir été qu'un rêve, tu apprends à avoir besoin de moins de chose. »(1)

« -Narnia n'est pas un rêve ! C'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais connu. » Caspian regarda Peter, respirant un peu plus vite qu'avant.

« -Oui, merci, je m'en rend compte. » soupira Peter. « Ce n'est pas ce que je disais. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu étais entrain de dire ? » Caspian se rapprocha de Peter, ses yeux fixant le blond.

« -Je…euh…je ne suis pas… je veux dire… je ne me souviens pas… exactement… » Peter s'éclairci la gorge, regardant au loin, évitant le regard de Caspian. « Juste que… euh… » Sa voix s'estompa.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« -Ce n'est pas possible. » Peter secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. »

« - De quoi parles-tu ? » Le sourcil gauche de Caspian se leva dans la confusion.

« -Il y a une fille quand je retournerais à l'école… je me soucie d'elle. »

« -Vraiment ? » dit Caspian sur un ton de défi. « Cela peut être mon premier baiser mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous m'observiez. »

« -Caspian, il n'y a rien entre… nous. » Peter eu la gorge serré lorsque les doigts du Prince prirent son menton, guidant le regard du garçon vers le haut.

« -Tu ne semble pas convaincu. »

« -C'est parce que je ne le suis pas… » Soupira Peter et il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Caspian, succombant au désir. Il attrapa le col de la chemise du brun avant de l'attirer vers lui pour le tirer dans un profond baiser.

« -Peter… » Soupira Caspian après que Peter se soit reculé, ses mains balayant ses courts cheveux blonds.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le faire. » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« -Peter, tu peux ou tu ne peux pas mais fais un choix ! »

« -Ça ne pourra jamais marcher… nous sommes de deux mondes différents, je vais devoir revenir et elle elle sera la comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et je devrais vivre avec ce souvenir que je devrais prétendre n'avoir jamais vécu. »

« -Combien de temps reste t'il avant que vous ne repartiez, Peter Penvensie, il reste peut être encore une vie. »

« -Pourquoi en faites vous quelque chose de difficile ? » demanda Peter. « Je veux juste partir, loin de vous. »

« -Alors faites le ! » Caspian mit ses mains en l'air, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne tenterait pas d'arrêter Peter s'il décidait de partir.

« -Je ne pense pas que je pourrais. » Soupira Peter.

« -Bien. »

Caspian poussa Peter sur l'arbre le plus proche et l'embrassa férocement, ses mains sur sa taille. Les mains de Peter se déplacèrent rapidement dans les boucles sombres de Caspian. Peter sentit la langue du Prince sur ses lèvres et pressé contre ses dents, demandant l'entrée dans sa bouche. Peter ne lui demanda pas deux fois, il ouvrit la bouche, permettant à la langue de Caspian de venir explorer ce nouveau territoire comme si il s'agissait de sa dernière conquête militaire. Les mains de Peter glissèrent sous la veste de Caspian, courant sur la peau lisse et chaude. Caspian sourit dans le baiser et accrocha sa jambe autour de la cheville de Peter causant la perte d'équilibre du garçon et leur chute dans l'herbe douce, Caspian au-dessus de Peter.

« -Caspian… je ne pense pas que nous devrions… je veux dire… j'ai une petite amie et nous n'avons jamais été aussi loin. Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose en fait. »

« Peut être que tu n'as pas ce qu'il te faut. » Caspian regarda Peter avec son regard séduisant et l'embrassa. « Elle n'a pas les connaissance que tu as avec la magie… » Il se pencha vers le bas et embrassa Peter de nouveau.

« -Caspian… »

« -Peter, nous allons peut être mourir demain. » Le telmarin mit sa main sur la joue de Peter, caressant la peau douce du garçon. « Laisse-nous vivre ce soir. »

…………………………………………………

(1) Cette phrase ne me plait pas du tout !! Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction, voici la phrase en anglais : "I've learned to go without it, when you lie awake thinking of a world that may have been a dream you learn to need less of everything"

Voila!! J'espère que ca vous a plu!! Je la trouve toujours très mal traduite mais bon peut être qu'elle plaira a certain !

Je ne sais pas quand j'en publierais une prochaine, mais attendez vous a un Peter/Caspian, et une bien meilleure traduction ;)

Tchao !

ChamalloW


End file.
